Shadow's Book Of Fluff
by ShadowWolf157
Summary: Hello my friends! Here I post little one-shots about warriors cats shippings! Suggest your favorite pairing for me to write about, and enjoy!
1. Firestar x Sandstorm - Always mine

**A/N: Okay, I'd be a dirty, rotten potato (I don't even know XD) If I didn't say that I got the idea to do this from Brightheart's Book of 100 one-shots. I thought, why not make a book of every shipping I can think of, canon, crack, or whatever, so that the warriors fandom can enjoy all of their shippings in peace and harmony! (I hope.) Well, leave me suggestions! I'll get to them as soon as I can! It could even be just a one-shot about a cat who's jealous of other cats being together (cough cough Ashfur cough). Anyway, let's begin! :P**

 **And, since I adore this couple... we'll start with...**

 **Sandstorm x Firestar!**

* * *

 _He padded up to her, affection gleaming in his leaf-green eyes. He grinned and purred, pressing his pelt against hers and touching her cheek with his nose. "Spottedleaf... I can't do this without you." His choked the words out. My eyes widened._

 _"And you won't. I will always stand by your side, my love, no matter what happens. I'll always be there for you." My aunt, Spottedleaf, the most beautiful cat in the entire world, as Firestar had called her, murmured. I felt tears swelling in my eyes, my heart twisting inside my chest. But... I loved Firestar!_

 _Firestar smiled, tears of joy and longing trickling down his cheeks. "Thank you, Spottedleaf. I love you too." He said, curling his tail around her side and purring. They simply stood there, pelts touching, tail entwined, purring. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take it!_

My emerald colored eyes snapped open. I was breathing heavy, my heart beating fast, lurching inside my chest. I tried to tell myself that it was just a dream, just a dream and not real... but it was!

The love of my life really _did_ love Spottedleaf, far more than he ever loved me, and I knew it. She was always with him, always by his side. I stared at the cats around me, sleeping so soundly. Tears were glistening in my eyes, just like in the dream. I couldn't do it... I couldn't stand it anymore...

So with a quiet sob, I leaped to my feet and flew out of the warriors den, sprinting as fast as I could towards the entrance to camp. My paws pounded against the hard earth below me. Have to get away. Have to go somewhere else. Have to leave.

The forest flew by in a blur as I ran. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew that I just needed to find a place to calm down. Get the thought of Firestar with my aunt out of my head. I spotted a patch of brush near a large boulder. I ducked behind it and pressed my face into the brush, tears finally dripping down my face and seeping into the soil.

I just sat there, sobbing into the earth. Why was it like that? Why was he still in love with her, even when she was dead? More tears came.

"W-why?" I squeaked, eyes watery and tears staining my cheeks.

"Sandstorm?" I recognized that voice. Firestar!? What was he doing in the forest this late? Did he see me crying? I glanced around, frantic. I wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffled. "Yeah?"

The handsome tomcat padded around the boulder and sat in front of me, confused. I flattened my ears. "What are you doing out here, this late?" I murmured.

"I would ask you the same. I saw you running from the warriors den, and decided to follow, in case something was wrong." Firestar explained in a concerned tone of voice.

"N-no... everything is fine..." I muttered, looking away. But I could see it in his eyes that he knew I was lying.

"You sounded like you were crying. Sandstorm, if something is wrong, you can always tell me." He was worried about me. What was I supposed to do? Tell him about how I felt about him and Spottedleaf?

"I can't..." I muttered.

"You can. No matter what it is, I don't care. I just want to know so that I can help you."

I had no choice. "I-I... Firestar... I had a horrible nightmare! And you were there, and you were with _Spottedleaf_ , and you told her you loved her and, and, and I..." I broke out sobbing, the tears returning. Why was this happening? Why!?

Firestar had this, surprised, yet understanding look in his eyes. He sighed. I looked away. "And now you're mad at me for being jealous of you and, and Spottedleaf..." I choked.

"Sandstorm... I loved Spottedleaf, and she meant the world to me at first... But, she's up in starclan now. I love someone else."

I glanced up, eyes still filled with tears. "Who?" I coughed weakly, my tail flicking back and forth.

"You, my darling. I love you, and nobody else. Not Spottedleaf, not anyone. Just you." Firestar curled his tail around me, just as he'd done with Spottedleaf. I felt like I should lash out, like I should move away. He still loved Spottedleaf, at least a little bit. But his words comforted me. I sniffled.

"I... I love you too, Firestar. Please never leave me for Spottedleaf." I coughed, pressing my forehead against his flank. Firestar smiled and purred, giving me a lick on the cheek.

"Come on, let's get back to camp. You'll need your rest for dawn patrol tomorrow."

And with that, we both walked off, content. For now.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was nice! LOL, that'll start it off! I'll take any suggestions, but fi I get none next time I'm doing Brightheart and Cloudtail!**


	2. Cloudtail x Brightheart - Pretty to me

**A/N: Yay! I got my first review!**

 **12HockeyChick12: Great! You get 1,000,000 virtual cookies for being my first reviewer, lol! I'll be sure to do all of these in the future!**

 **Cloudtail x Brightheart time!**

* * *

I sighed. She continued to stare down at her reflection in the small pool of water before us. My heart swelled at the sight of tears coming to her eyes, erm, _eye_. How could Bluestar treat her this way?

"Lostface." She choked, staring at the massive scar that stretched across the left side of her face. I shook my head.

"No, no... That's a cruel name, that doesn't represent you at all." I meowed, curling my tail around her side.

"It-it does though! The scar... it's going to be there forever. Bl-bluestar's right... the name matches the mark that the dogs gave me. I shall have to live with the memory f-forever."

I felt rage blast through me. "No! You are not Lostface, and that will never be your name!" My claws were almost unsheathed. I felt like bursting into rage, tearing Bluestar apart if I could. My fur bristled with frustration.

A single teardrop rolled down her cheek, landing with a small splash into the pool of water. The ripples it created disturbed the water, blurring the image of the hideous scar.

I moved closer to her and pressed my pelt against hers. "I won't let you keep that name. I... I love you, and care about you, and you won't live with such a horrible name. I won't allow it. I don't care if I have to break every stupid bone in Bluestar's body-" She shook her head and cut me off.

"You would never do that." She murmured.

"I would do anything for you." I responded. "And I promise, no matter what I have to do, you will get the name you deserve. You're not alone in this, love."

Another tear. She pressed against me, leaning on me. "


	3. Ashfur x Squirrelflight - Broke me

**A/N: Aaaand, here it is! Squirrel x Ash! I'm not really a fan of this paring, but hey, that doesn't matter! I'm only here to write about the shippings, not share my opinion on them. That's for a rant, maybe. Anywho...**

 **BrightheartxCloudtail: YAS! I shall do all of those as well. Wow, I am booked right away! XD**

 **And...**

 **Squirrelflight x Ashfur!**

* * *

I smiled. She smiled. Her fur glistened in the daylight, her eyes shinning. Man, she was beautiful... but how could I tell her that? What would she say? How would she react?

Today was the day, though. I was ready to admit my true feelings to the love of my life, Squirrelflight. We were out on a morning hunting patrol. The morning sunlight shone down in shafts, the forest so lush, so green. I had to take her somewhere far away, somewhere beautiful, somewhere that would wow her. I knew just the place.

"Come on, Squirrelflight!" I said with a grin, bounding through the grass. The thick forest opened up into a small field, dewdrops clinging to all of the tall grass around us.

"Wow! Where are we?" She asked, tilting her head. "This place is amazing! Think of all of the mice in this place! We should catch some, whole we're here."

I flattened my ears. Oh, fox-dung! I couldn't disagree with her, even if the idea slowed my plans. I sighed and nodded, faking a smile.

"Of course."

We both dropped into a crouch at the sound of rustling. I could taste the scent in the air... a squirrel! Maybe hunting wasn't so bad after all. I could catch this squirrel and wow Squirrelflight, bye presenting to her the very creature that gave her her name!

"I smell... squirrel! Stay here, I'm gonna catch it." I murmured to her. She smiled and nodded. "Good luck!"

I crept towards the noise, ears pricked up and eyes fixed on the rustling grass. Finally, the squirrel came into view. I unsheathed my claws. This was it. My heart was pounding inside my chest. I couldn't mess this up, it could affect how she would take it when I told her. Bunching my muscles and preparing to spring, to prayed to starclan that I would catch it.

The grass blurred by as I sprang, not giving the poor creature enough time to make a move. I was soon on top of it. Yet, the fight was over. The squirrel struggled to escape my grasp. I almost couldn't kill it, watching how determined it was. I glanced over at Squirrelflight. She was smiling so sweetly at me, encouraging me to make the final move. Then I realized, this squirrel... it really did represent her. It was so strong, so fearless, so determined to get out of this alive. I felt so touched by this single squirrel...

It hurt a little to slash it in the neck. Blood dripped from my claws.

"Nice job, Ashfur!" Squirrelflight cheered, padding up to me. I grasped the squirrel in my jaws, beaming. "Thanx!" I muttered, the dead creature in my mouth disrupting my speech. I dropped it. This was the moment.

"You did great!" She mewed, eyes glistening. I smiled.

"S-squirrelflight... there's been something I've wanted to tell you, and... I'm not sure." The light of the moment began to fade. She tilted her head.

"What is it?"

"I... I... you're the most beautiful, kind, determined she-cat I've ever set eyes on. I love you, Squirrelflight. I want to be with you forever." I spilled it all out, right there. She didn't look like she felt the same. My heart twisted in my heart.

"Oh Ashfur... I-I only want to be friends... I don't like you in that way. But you're still an amazing tom cat, and I'm sure you'll find a lovely she-cat one day...-"

Rage boiled inside me. No! This wasn't how it was supposed to go! "But I want to be with YOU Squirrelflight! Not any other she-cat ever!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you, Ashfur."

"Well... you will one day!"

With that, I sprinted off... leaving the squirrel behind.

* * *

 **A/N: Not too long, but still okay, eh? Well, next time Ferncloud and Dustpelt will be up! Bye! Be sure to review!**


	4. Dustpelt x Ferncloud - Fixed me

**A/N: Okay! Now, to Ferncloud and Dustpelt! Thanks for reading everyone xD.**

 **Ferncloud x Dustpelt**

* * *

I sighed. There they were, sitting together, sharing a pigeon. Firestar and my love, Sandstorm. Why? I remembered the times way back when we were apprentices, when she loved me and hated that kittypet.

 _"Ha, came back from a hunt with nothing again. No surprise." Sandpaw grunted quietly as we sat side by side, watching Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw and the idiotic kittypet kit that had recently joined our clan, Firepaw._

 _"The little rat can't pounce without falling on his face! He's useless to the clan!" I growled, stomping my paw firmly on the dusty ground in frustration._

 _"And of course, Bluestar takes him in right away, just because she has a soft spot for kittypets." Sandpaw grumbled, flattening her ears. "He doesn't deserve to be here."_

 _I gave a nod. Firepaw should have been kicked out moons ago. He was a good-for-nothing furball with no talent. Anger bubbled in my chest, and I just felt like lashing out right there. Yet when I glanced over at Sandpaw, it all seemed to melt away. She was just so... beautiful. The sunlight lit up her sandy fur, golden stripes lashing across her back and sides._

I shook my head. Not anymore. She had slowly warmed up to Firepaw, who became Fireheart soon, then Firestar. All of the sudden, everything from our apprenticehood seemed so far away. She wasn't mine anymore.

I sighed and looked down. Oh, how I wished that she was mine. I could almost imagine me replacing Firestar as he sat, tail curled around Sandstorm.

Maybe, just maybe I could win her back. I padded over to the two lovers, swishing my tail back and forth and smiling. I sat down next to Sandstorm and attempted to get as close as possible, flicking my tail back and forth, touching her side every time. She glanced at me oddly and scooted closer to Firestar.

"Hello, Dustpelt. How are you today?" Firestar obviously hadn't noticed me trying to get so close to his mate, or he probably would have been flipped off. Then again, he was the friendly type.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you two? Enjoying that pigeon?" I meowed.

"Yes. Cloudtail caught it, he's been doing great as a warrior. I'm proud of him." He replied. Sandstorm simply sat there in silence, flattening her ears.

"Great, great! Could I join you guys?" I grinned at Sandstorm in particular and bent down to take a bite, yet she firmly placed a paw in front of the bird and stopped me.

"Actually, you... you could get your own fresh kill. Firestar and I are kind of hungry tonight." She said in a shaky voice. I felt my heart twist inside my chest. She was rejecting me. She obviously knew what I was trying to do, and felt uncomfortable.

"Yeah, not to be rude man, but I'm starving. This prey is taken." Firestar said, still in his friendly voice. I sighed and looked down.

It was over, and those two had just confirmed that it was. Tears began to well in my eyes. I couldn't let her see my cry! I sprang to my feet and bounded off, sniffling. Suck it up, I told myself, don't act like a kit. Don't cry. I dove behind a large boulder and curled into a ball, allowing tears to stream down my face. I covered my eyes. My life was ruined. I was going to have no mate, no kits, no family, no nothing. I sobbed some more quietly.

"Dustpelt?" A voice murmured. I couldn't bare to look up, hoping that it wasn't Sandstorm. The voice sounded sweet and silky like hers, which worried me, so I made sure to try to wipe off the tears before I glanced up.

"F-f-f-ferncloud!" I stuttered, my face flushing. My former apprentice had just watched me have a meltdown!

"Are you alright? You-you just looked like you were... crying. Is something wrong?" The she-cat asked, tilting her head.

I couldn't let her know, could I? "I... I... why do you care, Ferncloud? Don't you have places to be?"

"It's Sandstorm, isn't it?"

Well, there was no backing out of it. "She... it's just... we were perfect together! How else am I supposed to find a mate, have kits, live a happy life?" I asked.

Ferncloud smiled. "Dustpelt... it breaks my heart to see you so upset over a she-cat who already has a mate. You're the most handsome, fun, skillful tom I have ever known. I-I love you."

I was... I was stunned. My face flushed again. I felt my heart swell. I didn't know what to say... She, she was a pretty cat, but... that didn't matter! She scared about me, loved me, and would take care of me... I had found my she-cat. Suddenly, the dark tunnel that I saw my future as turned brighter. My hole that Sandstorm had clawed in my heart had been filled, filled my Ferncloud's love.

"I-I mean... this came on really fast..."

"But I've been loving you ever since I became your apprentice! It didn't just come up!" Ferncloud looked close to sobbing. I couldn't break her heart just like Sandstorm had!

"Calm down! I-I... it's amazing that you care about a mouse-brain like me. You know what Ferncloud... I'll be your mate. I'll stand by your side... forever." And then, right there, for the first time, I touched my nose to her cheek, gave her a lick... and I knew... this was how it was meant to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for it being a bit short! Next time, Leafpool and Spiderleg! This should be interesting, but I'm gathering information from 12HockeyChick12's fanfic!**


	5. Spiderleg x Leafpool - Missing love

**A/N: This is a very interesting couple, suggested by 12HockeyChick12. In their fanfic, it actually seems pretty cute! Check that out! Anyway, it says that there are six other reviews to this story, but for some reason I can't see them yet! Sorry if I'm never able to get to them! In this story though, it's in like an alternate warriors universe. See what's different on HockeyChicks story to understand it better!**

* * *

I missed it. I missed the feeling of love. The way your face would flush every time your object of affection walked past, the way your heart would swell for them... I missed it all. Now that I wasn't a medicine cat, I could finally feel that way about anyone without breaking the code.

The code... I winced, thinking about my kit Hollyleaf. She had been obsessed with it, and when Ashfur was about to break it, she attempted to murder him. I shuddered at the thought. My father, Firestar, had banished her after Squirrelflight saved Ashfur, and the two became mates. It had all happened so fast! I missed Hollyleaf, I missed all of the other cats from thunderclan that had recently died... but in all I missed love.

So there I padded through the forest, lonely, sad. I wanted a mate! I wanted kits, I wanted love, I wanted it all! "Argh!" I lashed out in anger, striking the tall grass around me with my left forepaw. I flattened my ears, sighing.

"Will I ever feel love again?" I asked myself. I continued to take my leisurely walk, just thinking. Thinking about what to do.

I paced in circled. I wasn't sure if any toms in thunderclan saw me as an object of affection, or if there were any toms I liked. I wasn't sure. So confused, so sad, so angry... I turned and padded back to camp. I needed to talk with someone about this.

I raced into camp, glancing around. Spiderleg. He was simply lying there, face pressed between his paws, looking down. Something was wrong with him too... maybe, maybe we could talk.

"Hey! Spiderleg!" I meowed, trotting up to him. "Something wrong?"

He sighed, flattening his ears. "It's... it's nothing."

Well, he was the only cat available to chat with, so I wasn't going to leave him alone. I laid next to him, pressing my pelt against his.

"Dude, there's something on your mind, and I can see it in your eyes that you need help. Please tell me." I could almost see him... blushing...

"I... It's Daisy. I just want another mate... I want another chance at being a father. I feel..."

"...Lonely?"

Spiderleg tilted his head. "Y-yes, how did you know?"

"I've been feeling the same way. I miss being a mother, and I wish I had a second chance. Hollyleaf got banished, Jayfeather is suffering from his blindness, and Lionblaze doesn't have it easy either. I want to start over..." I sighed. "I miss the feeling of love."

"Me too. I love my kits, but I've been a horrible father! They deserve better..." Spiderleg looked down. I placed my paw over his.

"Don't say that! You're a great cat, and I'm sure one day, you'll find a great she-cat to be with."

He smiled and blushed a little. "I think I have."

My face flushed. This wasn't going how I expected it to go at all! Yet... I... I felt it again. I felt happy. I felt that warm feeling in my chest.

"You... you have? May I ask who?" Even though I knew exactly who he was talking about, I just had to ask. My heart pounded in my chest.

"A very pretty, sweet, loving she-cat who goes by the name of... _Leafpool._ " He smirked.

"Oh, and I seem to have found my perfect tom cat."

"And who may that be?"

"A misunderstood, kind, handsome tom who goes by _Spiderleg_."

We twined our tails. All of the sudden, this had happened. It was happening. I smiled, he smiled, we smiled...

And I no longer missed love.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, it did occur a bit fast, but hey, it kind of sounded cute! In real time it would go more slowly, and they would start by sharing their problems, talking, warming up to each other and then BAM! Match made!**


	6. Shrewpaw x Squirrelpaw - Young love

**A/N: So, this one should be interesting! I actually was quite fond of this couple at one point. Well, here we go!**

* * *

"I love you, Brambleclaw." I purred. Yet the words weren't true. I felt guilty as they rolled off my tongue. The tomcat smiled, his eyes lighting up as he heard me speak. I looked down almost immediately. I had lied to him.

I hated to say that when it was not true. I hated it. But... I didn't love him. He was a good, handsome cat, and would find a mate easily, but he wasn't the cat I was in love with. That cat was still an apprentice, like me, and was waiting back at home for us to return. Oh, how I couldn't wait to see him! Yet... Brambleclaw thought I was with him. He thought we were a thing. I would have to hide my fondness towards the apprentice.

"I love you too, Squirrelpaw." He uttered the words, breaking my thought. I faked an excited grin. But really, it wasn't very exciting to me. I was ready to get on with it, and head back to the clan. Brambleclaw was not.

He leaned forward. I gulped. I tried to imagine him as Shrewpaw, the love of my love, leaning forward to give me a nuzzle. I imagined him pressing his nose against my cheek and licking it as well. I imagined him then pulling away and smiling. I grinned, for real, at this thought.

\- The two now travel back to the clan. Timeskip to when they arrive... -

Finally! At long, long last, I was back! I just had to find Shrewpaw as soon as possible. I had to! Yet... the landscape was so different. Where trees once stood lay empty holes. Dirt was overturned, and half of our home looked like a foreign landscape. I was worried for Leafpaw. I was worried for the clan. But I put those thought away and simply raced towards camp. Cats were gathered all around as I burst from the brush, panting. The first cat I spotted: Shrewpaw.

"Shrewpaw! Shrewpaw! I'm back!" I wheezed, eyes sparkling with excitement. The dark brown, amber-eyed tom bounded towards me and flew through the air, landing on me in a heap.

"Squirrelpaw! Oh Squirrelpaw, I missed you so much! How did it go? What happened? Who did you meet? You smell different!" The apprentice said, eyes wide with joy.

I squirmed underneath him. I felt the happiest I'd ever felt in my life. I touched my nose to his cheek, my face flushing. His did as well.

Suddenly, a large, powerful paw broke through the brush behind us. Brambleclaw! He couldn't see this! I knew right away that Shrewpaw was thinking the same thing. He backed off of me and into the crowd. I hated to see him go, and longed for him to get back with me, but I knew that Brambleclaw would tear him in half if he saw that. The tom padded into the clearing. I stood up and shook off.

The entire clan exploded into speech, blabbering about the twolegs, and the forest, and asking what they had heard, and blah blah blah! I covered my ears with my paws. I'd had enough already!

"Calm down, everybody! There will be a clan meeting held to discuss the return of these cats. Now, please kindly return to your duties!" Firestar called out. Relieved, Squirrelflight ran up to her father and purred, nuzzling him. Suddenly, her dream came to mind, and she realized...

"Where's Leafpaw?"

Firestar looked away, his eyes clouded. "She-she and a few other cats have been kidnapped by the twolegs. We are working our hardest to find where they are and free them, but..."

"I... I had a dream! About Leafpaw, and the monsters, and-and..."

"Hush. Just, go talk with your friends now. We can discuss this at the clan meeting."

I flattened my ears and sighed, walking off. Then I found him again... Shrewpaw! I sprinted down to him, grinning as I arrived at his side. "Hey dude!"

"Hey, again!" Shrewpaw purred and touched his nose to mine. I blushed. This was how it was supposed to be. Not Brambleclaw and I, but Shrewpaw instead. I smiled and drew away.

"I'm so glad to be back... I missed you all!" _And you in particular..._ I added in my mind. Shrewpaw seemed to share my feelings.

"Me too! I was really worried that-that... that you would never return! That something would harm you... I don't know what I would do..." I smirked and curled my tail around my fellow apprentice and friend, a purr rumbling in my throat.

"Don't worry, my lo-I mean, my friend." I said, stopping myself from saying the word love instead. "I will always be here for you. I wouldn't have left your side."

"Thanks Squirrelpaw. You're the best."

I could barely see the glare that Bramblestar shoot us from only a few lengths away.

* * *

 **A/N: And, that's where I'll end it! I didn't want to add on the sad note of Shrewpaw's surprising death, so I'm ending here. Hope you enjoyed! Next time, Birchfall and Whitewing are joining the party!**


	7. Birchfall x Whitewing - No mistake

**A/N: Aaaaaand... Birchfall and Whitewing are up! I've never really thought much of this couple, but we'll see about that!**

* * *

Were the borders marked? Those foolish Shadowclan cats better not go into their territory, or those Windclan mongrels, or he would rip their fur off! Was there enough prey in the fresh-kill pile? What if there wasn't! What if... if she starved! No, I wouldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let anyone touch a fur on Whitewing, my love.

"So?" She said, tilting her head. "What do you think? I mean, it was a big surprise to me... you know, and kits can be a handful. Are you up for it?"

I settled down, took a deep breath in, and out. "O-of course! I'll make sure that they arrive safe and sound, and that you always have enough food, and that nobody can harm you. Kits sound wonderful!"

Yet I wondered... was I ready for this responsibility? I remembered the many times that I had lost my temper and done things that I shouldn't have...

 _"Mouse-brain, following after a random loner with bees in his brain!" I spat, unsheathing my claws. There we stood, facing those Shadowclan pests who had accused us of going on their territory and attempting to steal prey!_

 _"Sol has no bees in his brain, Thunderclan rat! He predicted that the sun would leave!" A shadowclan tom snarled, his fur bristling. I growled.  
_

 _"But it returned! Did your special little Sol predict that!?"_

 _"You don't know what your talking about, furballs! He's the most valuable cat in our clan!" Another Shadowclan cat hissed, arching it's back._

 _"Fools!" I snapped, lunging towards the lead cat. I knocked him to the ground, eyes lit up with rage._

I'd made too many mistakes. Was I really ready to be a father? Could I handle kits... the huge responsibility of keeping them safe and content? There was no getting out of it, though, whether I was ready or not. I would have to try to be the best father I could.

"I'm glad that you're happy. I was worried you would simply leave me, then and there." Whitewing looked me in the eyes. It seemed as if she could see into my soul, she how anxious and afraid I was. I tried to act brave, tried to act like I was confident in this stage of my life, but... I was not. I was scared.

"Whitewing..." I murmured. My heart pounded underneath my skin. "I'll always love you. No matter what happens..." I broke off, and felt the fear return.

What if I did leave her? What if I couldn't take it? I remembered creeping over into Shadowclan...

 _"Hey! This is the Shadowclan border, isn't it?" Berrynose said sharply, pausing. I flattened my ears. That idiot was distracting me! I was about to catch prey for our clan, whether he liked it or not._

 _"So? They won't notice. It's not like they monitor 24/7!" I spat back. "Besides, I've caught the scent of what's sure to be a plump, juicy squirrel." I scampered along, not giving the strong Shadowclan odor that came as I entered their territory any attention._

 _Berrynose sighed and followed. I crouched and gave a lash of my tail as I noticed some rustling nearby. The squirrel! I grinned and sprang to my paws, flying through the air and landing on top of the creature. I unsheathed my claws and dug them into it's back, yowling in frustration as I tussled on the ground with it. Finally, it gave up, dropping dead almost instantly. I backed off and smiled, panting._

 _"Intruders! Show yourselves!" Shadowclan warriors. I stopped in my tracks as I grasped the squirrel by it's scruff, mortified. It... it couldn't be! I crouched and flattened my ears, eyes widening as SIX shadowclan cats emerged from the distance._

 _"I knew it! Rotten Thunderclan mouse-brains on our territory stealing prey, huh?" The leading cat snapped._

 _"I-I didn't know that we crossed the border!" I lied, trying to look innocent. But I wasn't. Berrynose knew it. Yet, he was willing to stand up for me._

 _"Ya! You should mark your borders more often, bee-brains!"_

 _A larger tom stepped further, fur bristling. "Idiots! You can smell our scent strong here! You must have lost your puny sense of smell." He growled._

 _I just stood there, regretting everything. Why? I just wanted to go back and forget this ever happened._

 _"So drop our prey and get lost!" A she-cat snarled. I began to back away, but Berrynose wasn't leaving that easily..._

No. I wouldn't be like that. I would be much more loyal, I wouldn't cross borders like that without a care in the world. I would protect my kits, always.

"Thank you, my love." Whitewing smiled, brushing her fur against mine.

"Anytime."

* * *

 **A/N: And, there we go! Now I think I did pretty good on that one, eh? And yes, I am still having the review problems... Sorry if I can't see yours!**


	8. Hazeltail x Foxleap - If only

**A/N: Here we are again! I can finally see my reviews... yay! I'll respond to them as soon as I can!**

* * *

Why? Why was this happening. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't he live!?

We could have been together. Foxleap and I, together, forever... but he... he left. He died. I remembered...

 _"Where's Foxleap? Is he okay?" I burst into the medicine cat den, panting. My eyes widened at the sight of the one cat tthat lit up my life, lying on his side, eyelids barely flickering. Jayfeather was crouched beside him._

 _"He-he got a bad belly wound during that battle. He might not make it, Hazeltail." The tom cat murmured, gazing down at the injured cat. I felt tears welling in my eyes._

 _He simply couldn't go! After all we had been through together, after everything that had happened... I needed him! I needed Foxleap!_

 _"Please heal him, Jayfeather. Please!" I sniffled, eyes watery. "I beg you..."_

 _"I'll try as hard as I can, but there's no saying he will... I'm just about to replace his dressing. Hopefully he's better..." The words stung as they hit me._

 _"Can I stay and see?" I asked, my gaze weary. Jayfeather nodded curtly, as if he was too exhausted to chase me off._

 _I watched in horror as he removed the dressing and everything that covered the gruesome belly wound. I cringed. The stench was worse than that of a rotting mouse! The wound also looked terrible, all sliced open and messed up. I looked away._

 _After Jayfeather was done replacing the dressing, he got up and sat there, watching the tom. I stayed for awhile, the tears in my eyes now getting closer to streaming down my face. I hated seeing him, the peppy Foxleap, of all cats, in this state. I remembered back when he was an apprentice, bouncing around, dreaming of being called Foxcatcher, dreaming of being a warrior._

I let the tears drip down my face as I walked through the forest. I approached a small puddle from the recent rain, and simply sat on the ground next to it. I stared at my reflection, and imagined Foxleap sitting next to me.

 _"Foxleap! Wait!" I called out, sprinting past a sea of cats. We were all preparing for the battle against the dark forest. I knew it was going to be a long, painful battle, and that many would lose their lives... so I needed to tell him something that I'd been longing to tell him all my life._

 _"Hazeltail? Is everything alright?" The tom that I felt so much affection towards stood there, tilting his head. The battle was about to start..._

 _"I-I..." I gasped between breaths. "I need to tell you something!"_

 _"What is it then? Hurry up, the battle is about to begin!"_

 _"I love-"_

 _But it was too late._

"Oh Foxleap... I never got to tell you..." I sobbed, teardrops creating ripples in the water. "I love you."

I felt so empty... so incomplete. After all we'd been through together, he just had to get killed in that battle. He just had to. I flattened my ears and wiped my cheeks with my paws. I knew that I should be at camp, but... I missed Foxleap too much!

I just wanted him back.

* * *

 **A/N: Aw, sad little Hazeltail! Well, now to get back into the swing of thing on these short one-shots!**


End file.
